In various circuits it is required to convert an input signal being present in the digital domain into the analog domain for further processing. For example, in wireless transmitters baseband information signals are converted from the digital format to the analog format and are simultaneously upconverted using one or more RF digital-to-analog converters (RF-DAC) which are followed by one or more power amplifier circuits (PA circuits) for delivering the signals with the required power to an antenna. In such circuits, upconverting and amplifying the baseband information signal may result in the generation of harmonic signals, for example higher-order intermodulation distortion products which may result in a deterioration of the RF signal at the fundamental frequency.